Unit 7RX
by RinaJinx47
Summary: International spy - Hinamori Amu was given a Unit -A robot in human from. What, happens if she thinks she close to getting caught? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Unit 7RX

Hello. The year is 2041 My name is Hinamori Amu. I am a international spy from Japan, currently living in America. I work for a police station in New York. I'm hoping that I will get promoted so I may find military facts and report back to Japan. So far I have made small progress and I have long till I'm caught.

Today, my luck might change.

(AMU)

I sipped at my coffee while reading a news paper contently. It had been quite a while since I left from Japan and I didn't show any signs of being home sick. I shifted my arm up and glanced at my watch. Exactly 7: 57. I took one last sip from my mug before discarding the rest and heading down toward the station. I briskly made my way down the street turning a corner and into the front doors. I swiped my card and continued toward the captains office.

"Well, what do want me to do with it?"

"I don't know. Give it to one of your officers."

"But I'll have to put it through testing, and we already are low on funds."

"I don't give a crap. The Unit commander gave the order."

"Take it back and I'll make the call."

"No, keep it and make the call."

"Look, I can't keep it. You didn't even check it's motherboard."

"Sorry, orders are orders."

"But you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, I just can't help you. Sorry"

"Can you at least take it to a technical agent?"

"Look either I pay, or you pay. Witch one do you thing I'm going to choose?"

"But you don't even know if it has malfunctions!"

"I'll connect you with the Unit commander, but thats the best I can do for you."

"Alright, alright"

I stopped and placed my ear against the wall. I recognized the first man but the other one was a mystery. In the distance I heard faint beeping and a phone ringing from the other line.

"_Hello?"_

"Unit commander"

"_Yes?"_

"I have reason to believe you should take this Unit back"

"_Unit?"_

"Yes Unit 7RX sir"

"_Do you honestly believe that I could remember every single Unit I send out?"_

"Look this Unit has not been checked out by a technical agent or even a repairman"

"_let's see..........Ah, Unit 7RX. Found in battle field a week ago was sent to storage and stayed there for 6 days before being transported to station 668....correct?"_

"Yes, sir"

"_Well, leave it be and sign it up with a staff member. If it fails to cooperate than we'll check it out. If all else fails junk it."_

"Yes, sir"

I decided to make my entrance. I turned the door nob and came in shutting the door be hind me.

"Captain, uh...."

"You can call me Jeff" I nodded and set the recent reports on the desk and started to make my way out.

"Wait, Amu..."

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about getting a Unit?"

"A Unit?" I suppose the Unit they were just talking about was going to be dumped onto me....great. I gave the best bewildered face I could. "Never thought about it and I really rather not"

"Non-sense you deserve it just as much as anyone." He flashed me a charming smile. "Now, his name is 7RX and----"

"A boy? No- I- I- could not possibly take him....IT"

He pouted "Why not? Boys aren't so bad. I'm a boy."

I smirked at that last comment "If I didn't know better I'd think you were on my side"

His pout turned into an irritated frown "That isn't very nice Amu" He let out a sigh becoming serious again "Well, It's ether you or Frank and I choose you."

"What? Why? There are so many more qualified people!"

"Yeah but they all have Units. I'm sorry Amu but thats an order" He said turning toward his desk and starting to look through his reports.

"Fine" I mumbled "Where is....IT"

-

-

-

-

A Unit. In other words a robot. Giant computers that looked exactly like people all the way down the the finest hairs. Each Unit has a code. They can come from 081 to MM4 to DH3. Most of the time people consider this 'code' to be the Units name and often treat them as humans. I Hinamori Amu would be different. IT was a HE. I told myself boys were bad news. My father said it himself. So I new this new Unit was going to be just the same even so.....

"This is your Unit?!?!"

"Yep"

"Your. So. Lucky!"

"Lucky?"

I looked up and down at my new Unit. Okay, I admit I was playing dumb I knew why she found my Unit so great. I hope I don't sound weird saying this but....That Unit was HOT. You'd think that they would make all Units quite attractive...Right? Wrong. Actually Most Units were quite plain, cheaper and easier to make. This Unit was much different. He stood out, in a good way. He had dark midnight blue hair and eyes to match. He had a Tight black T-shirt on and baggy black jeans.

"You have to admit Yaya is right"

"Rima!" I snapped back as I felt a deep blush cover my face."besides I have more to worry about than what it looks like!"

"Like what?!"

"The fact that it hasn't said a word since I turned it on!" I replied scanning across a Unit manual.

"Stop being so fussy" Rima said rolling her eyes as she lounged on my sofa.

"Yeah, you just got a new Unit just be happy" Yaya said staring contently at 7RX. I huffed leaning back in my seat setting the manual to the side. Today sure was a bother and, it might hold back my spying....even so, I need report that this stupid Unit is really screwed up.

[U-U-Utau?"]

"Huh?" I shot up and found 7RX glancing around the room looking very confused. Wait...who is Utau?! Yaya and Rima were already looking like kids in a candy store as they inspected 7RX. I grabbed my manual and started to open up his main panel....there is no panel?! The stupid manual was all wrong! I searched until I found a small panel on his back. I opened it up and glanced at the manual then the panel. I ripped up the manual in a fit of rage.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

"Amu-chan calm down, now you have no reference" Rima said obviously.

"It's completely wrong, everything is different in this model" I said glancing up and down his buttons. I sighed slamming the door shut and slumping onto the sofa.

-

-

-

-

[Utau?....Ex-excuse me have you seen my little sister?] Twitch. Twitch. Honestly the stupid hunk of junk would. Not. Shut. up. It had be going on all night about some chick named Utau that he claimed was his sister.

"Look, I'm never going to get to sleep like this. If it helps shes probably dead."

[Oh.]

"besides you can't have a sister, you're a Unit. Units don't have sisters...or brothers for that matter."

[Unit? Really? Well nobody told me] I rose my eye brow at it.

"How could you possibly not know what you were?" I asked turning to face it.

[All I remember was I have a sister Utau, and my name.] It said sitting on the floor to get a better view of the TV.

"You mean 7RX?" I asked turning back to the TV.

[What?...No...my name is Ikuto] It said not even averting It's gaze from the TV.

"Ikuto? Thats a human name" I stated plainly giving the back of it head a skeptic look.

[I think I prefer it to 7RX...don't you?] It said turning to smirk at me.

"I s-suppose" I stuttered turning away shyly.

7RX. Code name for the Unit currently in my possession. The Unit 7RX seems to have free will. Orders seem to be complied but if it strongly wishes otherwise it has a chance of disobeying. This has never occurred ever since the recent invention of the Units. Whether this free will is a malfunction or an installation I need to figure out how to fix it before general officials find out. Also, Unit 7RX seems to also convey human emotions beyond what emotion installations could create. Even so, this Unit is not a human I checked his main dashboards and he seems to be functioning fine otherwise. I might have to report a junking to the captain.

"Really?!"

"Yes, sir"

"This is quite a delight, to think the Unit was in perfect condition all along~!"

"It's, actually quite handy"

"Well, alls well that ends well. You will need a guide for owning a Unit"

"Right, sir"

"So, did he take to your liking? I see your less annoyed about it."

"I guess you could say that....it just nice to have a little company once in a while"

"Right, right" The captain nodded grabbing a guide book off his desk and handing it to me. Okay, so I lied to him 7RX was working alright but he just didn't act much like a Unit if you ask me. I wouldn't call it a malfunction I would call it...strange behavior. Really the closest thing to a malfunction was it's free will, but that's about it. "That ought to do it, I'll see you tomorrow then, Amu"

"Right"

-

-

-

-

What was it that made not report back the truth to my captain? I never really understood myself. I suppose I felt bad for it. Maybe I realized it wasn't so bad. I could have gotten a random blast of empathy. Even the chance of a mental break down. Till then I'll tell every one that I just wanted to dump my house work onto it. The real reason? The night I spoke with it...I found a sudden interest in it...I think it was vice versa.

-

-

-

-

"I'm home~!" I chimed walking in from the front door. I made my way to the kitchen a went to grab a bottle of milk...but there was none...great. "7RX! Get your but down here!"

[I told you to call me Ikuto] it said coming down the stair case.

"Where's my m-" My eyes bulged out of my head. 7RX had brought home a...Cat. It was a kitten with dirty musky black fur. The cat had green eyes a little bell tied around its neck with a white satin ribbon. "No, no, no, no ,no we are not keeping the cat!" I protested chucking the empty bottle into the trash.

[And why not?] HE asked looking more than just a little irritated.

"Because, it's dirty and smelly....and-"

[Hungry, and alone, and sad....] He finished. I shot a glare at him.

"I understand wanting a pet but it's a stray" I said flinging my hands up in the air dramatically.

[I'd settle for a snake]

"Were keeping it" I replied turn toward the living room.

[Great, wait, whats wrong with a snake?] He asked suddenly starting to follow me into the family room.

"You have to feed it mice" I said cringing at the thought

[Not all] He stated gesturing his finger in the air.

"yeah the bigger ones eat me!" I said turning my head to face him.

[Don't be a pussy] He smirked.

"Easy for you to say it wouldn't eat you" I said turning back around as I sat down onto the sofa. The TV came on and we watched contently for a while. Until,

[Ai]

"Hu-h?"

[What do you think?]

"Of ai?"

[Yeah]

"As what?"

[His name] 7RX replied holding up the little cat.

"Isn't that Japanese?"

[So? Your names is Japanese.] He stated lowering the cat back into his lap.

**(Just Imagine that everyone besides Amu's name is American. I don't want to add in OCs and I don't want to change Ikuto's names. So unless I say it sounds Japanese then assume its American.)**

"It's not like I picked it" I replied stubbornly crossing my arms a keeping a straight face still staring at the TV.

[Are you Japanese?] I flinched. If it found out would it report me? Hate me? Well, I know I look Japanese but I have to say I'm an immigrant. I do find though, since the war nobody treats me the same...it might be the same.

"Ai is fine"

[Are you scared I'll hate you? Because I won't.] it said giving me a reassuring look. It could be spying on me for the government. They might know I'm a spy. If I leak too much it'll report it. Even so, they know I'm from Japan so why would they get it to ask me that? It could be working its way up. I can't trust a Unit from the American government. It was a mistake to keep it I've got make a plan.

"Yeah, I'm a immigrant. From japan."

[That's nice so you know what it means?]

"Love"

**For future talking Hey means it's in Japanese [Hey] means it's a Unit talking "Hey" is a regular person in English. {Hey} is a unit talking in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home~!" I chimed setting my shoes to the side and came in to find 7RX playing darts in the living room. It had been a week since I had got it and I was still on edge. I decided just to play it cool for a bit at least until I could find out if he was really spying on me for the military. "Do I have any mail?" I asked setting my bag and coat in the back of the sofa.

[Yeah, one message from Rima and two texts from Yaya] It said throwing another dart. Even though it could be a pain and might be a spy it's pretty hand to have a Unit. I mean they're like your laptop that recharges itself and carries itself. Also it acts like a cell phone and an answering machine. And, it can be used a a credit card. Plus it can clean cook and repair your house.

"let me hear Rima's message, and send Yaya's texts to my desk top."

[Sure, _"Hey Amu, Yaya told me she would talk to you but I wanted to be sure. So, the fair is on Sunday we'll meet up at the front and....oh! Remember to bring a date this time, last time you were the only single girl! Crap! Sorry gotta go!" _that's it]

"I was not the only single!" I snapped grumbling to myself.

[Don't you have an interest in boys? That's for humans only right?] 7RX Asked walking closer to me.

"Yeah it's only for humans....but how can she say I was the ONLY single!" I screeched clenching my fists into tight balls. "Is it so wrong to want to be alone?!"

[Well they just care for you...but did you seriously say you wanted to be alone?] it snickered covering it mouth as not to insult me. [That sounds a bit pathetic don't you think?]

"Hey!" I was getting pissed now... "I can't see whats wrong with it!" I yelled while my face turned red with anger.

[There's nothing wrong it's just, I think you just are afraid] It said with a chuckle while ruffling my hair. What dose he mean by afraid?! I'm not scared....of anything! I'm a strong dependable young girl!

"I'm not afraid!!!" I protested witch only made Its smirk grow bigger "And get your hand off my head!" I said slapping Its hand away. "Besides, what am afraid of?!"

[Getting rejected] My blood ran cold. How did he know all that?! I've only known him for about a week, he couldn't have possibly come to understand me so well...it must be a military tactic! If it could read my mind this whole time why didn't he report it sooner?! This has got to be a trap.

"Ridiculous. This is stupid." I muttered storming out of the room.

-

-

-

-

Unit 7RX has shown signs of mind reading or tapping into ones brain. If it truly is a military spy I will already be in trouble. Even so I have not been taken away or found any officials at work who suddenly treat me strangely. I need to find someone to take a look at Unit 7RX. Unfortunately, I'm the only spy that is in the area. I'll need to make a call to Japan and figure out what I should do. Until then I'll keep spying out of my mind and focus on being a police officer.

[What are you doing?]

"Uh...e-mails" I said quickly closing the window. It nodded and approached looking slightly depressed.

[Uh, Amu?]

"Yeah?" I was getting nervous. So I turned off my monitor.

[I feel like you don't trust me, like you won't open up or tell me important things] It paused sighing. [I thought I was supposed to be your partner but I don't think you, think of me even in a friendly way.] It flashed a sad smile and got up to leave after a few minutes of silence.

"Look, it's not that I don't like you or anything. It's just...complicated" I said not even taking the time to look at it.

[Whats complicated?]

"I- I can't tell you" I said shutting my eyes.

[See? This is what I'm talking about how can I help you if you never except my help? You never take me to the police station, you never tell me about your missions, and you don't even tell what you favorite color is! How can I be worth anything?]

"W-What do you mean?" I asked spinning around.

[You said it yourself, I'm a Unit, and Units live to serve humans. They're life is only working for you. If you don't even let me do that how can I be worth anything? Whats the point of having a Unit if you never use it?]

"Your not just some tool used for dirty work! Don't make it sound like your just a hunk of metal!" I said taking a step forward.

[Really? I beg to differ. You hate Units I know it, you think there, just things...why else would you have called me an 'it' ever since I came here? Heh, I guess you hate me then too] With that it....he walked out the door. Okay so it was right...I mean he! I did hate Units and boys but I didn't hate it, him! I thought he was a pain and it was always bugging me but I never hated it...him.

-

-

-

-

"Are you alright Amu? You seem down" Yaya asked sticking her hand in front of my face to grab my attention. "Amu?"

"I'm fine" I snapped pushing past her.

"You don't seem fine" Rima pointed out calmly "Is it because you don't have a date again? Or are you just in a bad mood....or both"

"Rima!" I snapped glaring daggers at her. "I just go into a fight..." I muttered hurrying down the path. We stopped and Yaya went to look at the candy stand. I would have wanted to be a bit more cheery for the fair at least for my friends who had graciously ditched their dates for me.

"Did you win?" Rima asked curiously.

"Neither of us really" I said letting out a sigh. "It was a stupid fight but it- he was right"

"It was Ikuto right?" Rima said smirking at me.

"Wait, how did you-?"

"You called him 'it' at first. By the way you should stop calling him that he'll get upset" Rima said putting her hands on her hips in a 'nagging mother' kinda way.

"Too late" I said slumping forward.

"I see," Rima nodded understandingly "You should go apologize"

"WHAT!" I jumped up and started screaming at Rima "Are you crazy! He started it!"

"You know how immature you sound Amu?" Rima shook her head disapprovingly "Hey, me and Yaya are closer to him than you are. Thats sad Amu real sad. Besides why are you so on edge around him? What, dose he have rabies?" Rima said.

"I know." I sighed

"Just think how lonely that must be" Rima sad frowning at me.

"Okay guys lets go~!" Yaya chirped dragging us along with her.

-

-

-

-

For quite a while me and 7RX didn't speak more then necessarily. I was awkward...really awkward. I found silence painful and creepy. Often I would play music on the radio to fill in the lack of sound, but I knew I had to sort this out one way or another. I suppose, that if my thoughts were all correct than I would have been in jail already so it wouldn't hurt to open up a little as long as it, he doesn't figure it out.

"Look I'm sorry about...not being fair to you, I was hoping you could...start coming to my work?" I said looking up at him from across the table. "I-I- mean if y-you want..." Why am I stuttering?

[...are you sure? Because I don't want to force you to-]

"No, no, I really want you to assist me" I said grinning and nodding. Suddenly a large smirk spread across his face. "W-what?"

[Your blushing.] he pointed out snickering under his breath. The comment only make my face a deeper shade of red. This was strange...I never blushed or stuttered before. I must be ill?

-

-

-

-

"cheese!" 'Click'

"Ah! Yaya! Would you stop already?!" I said covering my face from the pictures Yaya was taking with her phone. 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' "Hey, would you stop already!?" I shoved past them to my desk.

"Aww but Amu, this is the first time you brought Ikuto-san over" Yaya wined.

"So? And would you stop using Japanese honorific please?" I asked in a irritated tone as I shoved papers around my desk putting them in the correct slot.

"Why? Your from Japan." She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, and I'm not all proud of it too" I muttered sitting down at my desk. "Also, I would prefer if you refer 'Ikuto' as Unit 7RX until your back at my house NOT in our work place." I said turning on my monitor.

[Are you alright? You seem a bit on edge today] 7RX whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry this is my work personality" I said continuing to tap on the computer.

"We call it her 'cool n' spicy self" Rima said starting to put on head phones and began writing down things from her computer.

[Well, I liked you much more when you were regular Amu.] Ikuto said sitting in the seat beside mine to get a look at what I was doing on the computer. Witch happened to be filing criminal reports and finger print records...in other words, something really boring.

One hour...

Two hours...

Three hours...

Four hours...

F-

"RINGGGGGGGGG!"

[What was that!?] Ikuto asked snapping up from his seat [Is it some kind of a lunch bell?] Ikuto asked suddenly sounding more lively than before.

"No that is an emergency alarm!" I cried Jumping up from my seat along with most of the other staff.

"AMU! UNIT 7RX CAR 4 NOW!"

"Let's go!" I screeched grabbing his arm and running to the garage. We got in and as I was running towards the car I asked "Oi, Ikuto! Read me my message" He nodded getting into the car with me.

[_Robbery at 12__th__ street in a black jeep #2259_] I nodded and floored it zooming out 100 miles per hour racing down the street. [There!] Ikuto pointed out a black jeep the license plate said 2259. I swerved dodging two cars and started heading straight for the jeeps rear. Unfortunately, the car was faster and I couldn't catch up.

"What do I do?!" I said turning violently to the side as not to crash.

[I got a plan] Ikuto said suddenly pulling his seatbelt off. My blood ran cold, he isn't seriously-?! Oh yes he was! Ikuto got onto the top of the car and got ready to jump. Just when he was about to-

"Are you insane-?!" I yelled at him.

[I'm a military robot! Whats the worst that could happen?]

"...I still think this is crazy!" I screamed over the whipping wind.

[Here I go...]

"Wait Iku- Oh, Shit!" I exclaimed as he landed with a thud onto the back of the jeep. Next thing I knew he was crawling across the top of the jeep and kicked a whole in the top of the jeep scaring the shit out of the two robbers. Man they make those damn Units strong!

"Great Job!"

-

-

-

-

"Horrible! Horrible Job!"

"What?! He did great! If it weren't for Ikuto we would have lots them!" I defended clenching my fists. Stupid Capitan she doesn't know anything! "How can you say he did horribly?!"

"Simple, it was too risky he could have been damaged and we don't have the funds right now to pay for that. Plus, the criminals are petrified we might have to put them through a physiologist....only more money out of the governments pocket. This is a bad time too, were having a war. The last thing we need is reckless officers and there Units blowing money away."

[Look, it was my idea. Amu had nothing to with it.] Ikuto said stepping in front of me to speak to the Captain directly.

"Ah, so it was eh? No good Units...Unit 7RX that is your first strike. You've got three chances. Don't. Waste. Them." The Captain Snapped walking off with a few cow workers following him throwing me and Ikuto looks of pity. That pissed me off. I started walking towards her office.

[Hey, where are you going?!] Ikuto called after me grabbing my arm and pulling me back. [Are you stupid?! Picking a fight with your boss isn't the best way to get forgiveness!] Ikuto said squeezing my arm.

"I'm not going to stand by and let her trash talk you when she's the wrong one!" I said yanking my arm away from his grasp. "If you won't I will"

[Just not now, I don't want you to strike out either] He said grabbing my arm and dragging me back to my desk.

-

-

-

-

(?????)

"Really? A spy?....who is it?..........well find out!.........I don't give a fuck. Find out. NOW........Good.......A Unit?...............Did you check it?........why not?.............well check it now................Fine, fine but don't blame me if it back fires.........I know we have little funds.........this is war do all that you can............very well." 'Click'

**I would like a few more reviews please, I don't want to force anyone but getting more reviews might motivate me to write faster I promise you that if I get enough reviews I probably will update on the same day, depending on how far I get into writing, with the right amount of reviews you could get 3 updates in one day. Also I don't want to pressure anyone and as long as I have 1 review I will keep writing, but I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Thanks ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

[Wake Up!] 'SLPASH!'

"AHHHHHHH!.....w-what t-t-the-e h-hell?!"

[You thought I was kidding?] Ikuto laughed putting the bucket away. [I told you what I would do if you didn't wake up on time!] Ikuto snickered, smirk on his face.

"But it's Saturday!" I protested getting out of bed.

[So? You have a party to go to...remember? "_Amu! It's Rima! Remember Saturday is the big party! Bring a date this time, and bring a snack K?" _See? You have plans, now get ready]

"I'm not going"

[Why?]

"Rima will just be disappointed if I come...dateless" I spat out the last word with a sour look on my face cringing at the thought of what the party would be like.

[She'll be more disappointed if you don't come at all] Ikuto pointed out.

"Well whatever." I muttered stepping into the bathroom. Jeez I really hate parties I don't even know why I still go sometimes....and whenever I go I'm always the one with out a date. Huh? A text? I picked up my cell a pressed the inbox button.

_Sugarbabay101: sent_

_Amu-chi! If you don't have a date you could take Ikuto-kun!_

With that I slammed the phone shut. Yaya! God, I really need a new pair of friends! I Snatched my comb off the side of the sink and roughly pulled it through my pink locks. If she likes Ikuto so much why didn't she ask him herself! Really! It seems everyones against me! My heart sank suddenly. Then again...I'm an intruder a, spy...their enemy. Why had this thought never occurred to me? I mean I knew well that I would have to leave someday...I can't stay forever...I don't belong here. I'll have to leave everyone I knew everyone I trust...now that I think about it...I don't even remember what my life was like back in Japan, I mean I've been here so long. It'll be hard to let go at the end of this. I'll have to leave Ikuto behind too....I slammed the comb down onto the counter and dashed back into my room. Maybe I can make our time memorable...

-

-

-

-

"I cannot believe I agreed to do this..." I muttered walking in with Rima Yaya...and Ikuto.

[Aw, that's mean Amu-chan and I thought you wanted to be my date.] Ikuto said smirking at me. I shot him a glare growling under my breath. [Don't get so worked up it was just a joke.] He snickered flicking me lightly on the head.

"Well, were off!" Rima called as she and Yaya wandered off toward the snack table with their dates. "Bye Amu-chi! Ikuto-kun!"

"She really needs to lay off the honorifics" I muttered heading toward the chairs near the end of the room. "Dose she even know they all mean? Besides it sounds like your starting to use them too huh?" I asked sounding all to annoyed.

[She taught me some, what can I say your name sound cuter with it] I started blushing a deep red. [...and you look cuter with a blush] He chuckled.

"If I knew you were just gonna make fun of me then I would have stayed at home." I muttered resting my elbows in my lap which propped my chin up on my palms. "Though, you'd just make fun of me there to..."

[...Are you just going to sit here?] Ikuto asked after about five minutes of bickering.

"What do you think I should do?" I shot back raising an eye brow.

[I don't know....mingle, eat....dance] Ikuto suggested.

"You want dance?" I asked leaning back up from my lazy position.

[W-what? No I don't dance.] Ikuto said waving his hands in front of himself. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm pulling him toward the dance floor. I took a hold of each of his hands and started flailing him around the dance floor.

"See this isn't so back right?"

[I guess...] He said looking at the floor intensely as not to step on my feet. [But I never thought robots could dance....at all]

"Why is it that you are a Unit, yet you know nothing about Units?" I asked curiously. "I mean don't Units have some hard drive of information for all this stuff?"

[I don't know...I at first, I thought I was a human] Ikuto said looking up at me.

"Okay! Let's slow it down!" The music stopped and a slow dance track came on. Couples started slow dancing all around us. Me and Ikuto stopped moving just to look around us. When I turned back to him, he was looking right at me. I felt a blush cover my face. Oh, god.....a slow dance....I can't slow dance!

[Do you want to dance?] Ikuto asked me calmly. How can he act so composed at a time like this!? I suppose he is a Unit but I mean really! It bugs me that he can act more mature than me at times like this.

"S-sure" I said preying to god that my blush had gone down. The music was easy to dance to, the hard part was not spazzing out in the middle of the dance floor. Everything seemed like a typical dance but, Ikuto's body felt so much colder. I know I should have guessed...he is a hunk of metal. This feeling thought is warmer...it kinda makes up for his cold hands. What is it anyways? I know I felt it before.... "T-Tadase?!" I pushed him away franticly and ran out the door tears spilling from my eyes.

-

-

-

-

[A-Amu?] I heard Ikuto come in from the front door and slowly make his way up the stairs. [Amu, are alright?] I simply sat on the floor sobbing. He walked over and kneeled in front of me putting a hand on my shoulder. [Did I do something wrong?] I didn't answer [Please Amu tell me what I did] He pleaded.

"I-it's nothing...y-you di-i-d n-nothing w-wrong..." I choked out.

[Then why are you so unhappy?] Ikuto asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I just got reminded of something bad that happened" I said wiping away my last few tears. "It's okay I cry at least once a month about it" I said calmly as I stood up, brushing my skirt off.

[Have you ever told any of your friends?] Ikuto asked standing up and moving to the side to let me pass.

"No, why?" I said continuing toward the stairs.

[So who do you vent to, when your sad?] Ikuto asked following me to the living room.

"Nobody." I said sitting down on the sofa as Ikuto followed as well. "Whats it to you?" I asked.

[Doesn't that get lonely?] Ikuto asked. I turned to look at his concerned eyes, I didn't notice it before but Ikuto has the most beautiful Unit eyes I have ever seen.

-

-

-

-

[Amu?]

"Huh?" I glanced up from my book at Ikuto who was currently watching TV with Ai curled up in his lap. "What is it?" I asked setting my book down on my lap.

[Can Units feel things...like emotions?] Ikuto asked turning his head to the side with a blank expression.

"Uh, well most of them come with a emotion installation. You must have one since you see to covey emotions too. But, there is only so much emotion you can atrificaly create. I mean you can't be really deep or really feel much...and you can't feel complex emotions like depression, or love or something like that..." I said smiling sheepishly. "Did that answer you question?" I asked picking up my book again.

[Oh, uh, yeah...it did] He said looking down at Ai.

'RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!'

"Ikuto, speaker" I said putting my book back on the shelf.

[_Amu?_] I spun around, as panic rushed through me.

"I changed my mind! Transfer call to....the, MY CELL PHONE!"

-

-

-

-

"_Sorry Amu-sama, we thought you lived alone."_

"Well, I have a Unit so stay silent, and don't call me on regular lines!"

"_I know they could track the call but it's really hard to communicate when were in different countries"_

"Okay, okay, what is it and make it snappy Ikuto might get suspicious"

"_Look, we really need some military secrets soon! They have something up their sleeve"_

"How am I going to figure that out?!"

"_Sneak in, you have keys to a police station right?"_

"Yeah"

"_Well steal you Capitan's key and break in"_

"When? I can't do it just at any time."

"_We need to know it ASAP, they could be doing anything!"_

"Alright, alright I gotta go!"

-

-

-

-

[Who was that?] ikuto asked as I entered the living room, grabbing my bag off the sofa.

"Friend, I gotta meet him now..." I said running to the door and shuffling my shoes on. "It might take a while so don't worry if I'm home late."

[No, wait I'll come with you.] Ikuto said getting up.

"No, it's okay, I'll be good on my own. Just promise you'll stay here okay?" I asked turning to look at him from the door way.

[Promise]

"Good" 'SLAM!'

-

-

-

-

I crawled through the tight vents on all fours. I wore a skin tight black suit from my neck to my toes as I made my way down the vent. **(I don't think real international spies do this but this is fictional so, what the hell.) **the vent smelled like stail toast and pine scented air fresheners. AKA not a good combination, my nose was really irritated. It was like they made it smell bad so spies like me would sneeze and be caught. Just perfect. I finally made in to the main meeting room. "Jack-pot" I whispered to myself. I leaped gracefully landing silently and creeping over to the white board covered in doodles of their latest plan. I scanned over them gasping at what I found out. I pulled out my mini camera and took a few pictures before crawling back into the vent and making my way back towards home.

-

-

-

-

I stepped into the house looking at the clock, 12:46...man I'll need a day off.

[Amu, your really late what were you doing out so late?] He asked still absorbed with the TV. I walked up to see what he was looking at...the music channel? Not just a music channel I violinist channel.

"You like the Violin?" I asked him

[Yeah I remember playing it.] He answered in a distracted tone. [I think I remember a specific song...] He said cringing to remember.

"You want one? I got a raise recently so,"

[Really?] He asked surprised.

"Only if your going to use it." I said nodding as I pulled off mt coat. "You can go tomorrow after work alright till then, I'm exhausted. I see you in the morning K?"

[Night!] He called after me as I went to my bed room. I slumped on my bed and grabbed my phone flipping it open and turning it on. I dialed in a number and placed it up to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, look I found out what their up up to."

"_What? Is it bad?"_

"Horrible! There going to bomb Japan!"  
_"Oh, crap! I've got to report this."_

"Look, I sent you some Pictures so check your E-mails"

"_Alright, I will"_

"Good luck, your going to need it." 'beep' I pulled off my spy clothes and and put on my pajamas. Tonight was one long night but I managed it....things are getting too serious and I kinda liked the simple life.

-

-

-

-

"Hey, Ikuto?"

[Hmmm?] Ikuto said in a distracted tone still staring at the small flyer covered in different types of violins.

"Do you hate the Japanese?" I asked drumming my fingers along my key board lightly. 'You know since, were fighting japan and all..." I said a frown clearly on my face.

[Why? You think I don't like you?] He said smirking.

"N-No" I muttered "Is it so wrong to be curious? Really, you shouldn't assume....you know, assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

[Is that a saying?]

"Yep, a neat one too see ASS of U and ME put the three word together and you get- assume!" I cheered triumphantly.

[Huh...I never knew that...that's pretty cool. And about you question, the answer is, no. I'm not going to hate them. This is Americas war not mine.] Ikuto said grinning sheepishly. [I'll never hate you Amu, and thats a promise.]

"Pinky swear?" I asked stretching out my pinky finger.

[Pinky swear.] He repeated hooking his pinky finger wit mine and giving it a light shake. **(I had a ****scene like this in one of my previous stories, it was so cute I had to put one in this story too :) I hope you agree.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Chapter 4! This one is slightly shorter and so will the next one so I'm really sorry about that. These ones have to end at a certain point so it's for the better of the story :) any how it's only shorter by like 200-400 words....yeah thats a lot but it's more than how much I usually type up so feel good about it! **

"Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit" Replied swiping my card and quickly typing in my pass code.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes" I said walking out the doors with ikuto not far behind. As soon as we were out of the store I turned back to Ikuto. "So, how do you like it?"

[It's perfect.] He said pulling the violin out of it's case. [Can I play it?]

"Now?" I asked

[Sure,] He said placing the case down and setting the instrument under his chin. He then put the bow onto the violin and began to play. I surprised he was so good- scratch that he was down right amazing! Though I should expect as much from a Unit. The music was about the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I felt my heart flutter at the sound.

"Is that a Unit?" I snapped my head around to come face to face with a young woman about my age with long silky purple hair tied into a pony tail. "I'm sorry that was rude" She giggled covering my mouth lightly with one hand. "I'm Nadeshiko, you?"

"Amu" I replied shaking her hand. "Yeah that's my Unit" I said nodding.

"So you like violin music, huh?" She said gazing up at Ikuto. "Is that why you got him one?"

"What? No, it was him who wanted the violin." I said pointing a thumb over my shoulder at Ikuto. "So I thought I'd get him one. I didn't know he was this good."

"That's strange, didn't you install a violin skill?" She said scrunching her eye brows together.

"No, do I need one?" I said looking back at Ikuto who was still playing.

"If you want him to play that good....strange, maybe it came with his model. Of course, I've never seen a unit play that good even with a installation." She said raising an eye brow. "I mean, you really need passion and Units sadly don't have any."

"So how is he playing so well?" I asked turning back towards Nadeshiko.

"That's my line....I'm pretty good with Units how about I check in motherboard for you? I can find out what skills that are installed into him."

"Sure"

-

-

-

-

[Why didn't we stay at the park? I didn't get to finish my song.] Ikuto said as Nadeshiko pried open his back panel.

"We need to check your skill installations okay?" I said watched Nadeshiko connected her pda to a plug on his panel.

"Okay let's see....weird, he has none. That's not possible, if he had none than he wouldn't be able to walk straight. Plus he has no memories according to this. See?" She said showing me the empty box that said 'Memory data' over top. "He seems to be working fine though..." She said tapping her head in a thinking hard kinda way.

"Could his data be showing up wrong?" I asked.

"There is a 5% chance of error but I highly doubt it. You should get a retnass scan, but not here we'd have to got about a mile."

"A mile?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah they're not very common around here, and there pretty pricey too." She said unplugging her pda and putting it back into her pocket. "I don't think you want to know how much."

[Is it really a big problem? I'm working fine. That's what counts] Ikuto said turning to face us.

"Your right, I should just ignore it right?" I said looking over at Nadeshiko for an answer.

"Sure, but I could bring my brother over to check it out? He's much better with Units than me. Let's say tomorrow? " She asked putting her shoes back on.

"Sure that would be nice, thanks" I said nodding and shutting the door behind her.

-

-

-

-

Unit 7RX aka Ikuto, is showing no signs of malfunction. Though, his system begs to differ, I suspect the display is screwed up so I might have to resort to a retnass scan which could be a huge problem right now. Until then I'll have him checked out by a few friends and see what they say.

'Knock, knock' "It's me! Nadeshiko!" I brushed my jeans off and headed to the door to find Ikuto had already opened it, to reveal a mirror image of Nadeshiko and a young man with sandy brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Nagi, Naddy's twin brother, and this is Kukai. A friend from collage, he's pretty hand with Units." I nodded as they each walked in and took a seat. "We should get started, c'mon Kukai" Nagi said starting to poke and prod at Ikuto.

"Hey Nadeshiko?" I asked turning from looking at the boys to where Nadeshiko was sitting. "Ikuto asked me about emotions...and I wonder, can they feel deep emotions?"

"No, I don't think it's that easy to cerate artificially. Even so, most Military Units like Ikuto don't get Emotions, because they could get the better of them. Where as regular Units are for peoples enjoyment and comfort."

"I mean ikuto dose seem to show too much emotion, for a Unit. Plus he has a pretty deep personality for a Unit."

"Maybe, it's just your head."

"I don't know....I mean he can't be human, so how can he have such talent, emotion and control?"

"Don't be so worried about it, okay? Unless he starts spewing oil I think he'll be just fine." I bit my lip.

"I know, I know, I just...have a weird feeling about him." I said turning to look at Ikuto.

"It's bad to get emotionally attached to a Unit."

"Huh?" I asked turning around to face Nadeshiko.

"You never know when someone will come in and replace them...but thats only if you got them at work. Even, just...don't get too close."

"Look, Ikuto's my friend...that's all." I said giving her a reassuring glance.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Nadeshiko said.

-

-

-

-

"Thanks bye!" I said waving at everyone, unfortunately I had gotten no answers yet. The confusion was growing higher and my mind was spinning ten times faster than when this all started. Even so, I think maybe all of this was in my benefit....just maybe.

[Hey, Amu?]

"Yeah?" I said shutting the door and turning around to face Ikuto.

[Who's.........Tadase?] My mind suddenly exploded with about a million different emotions.

"H-How, did....y-you k-know that n-name?" I asked backing up against the door.

[You screamed that name the night you ran off. I've been puzzled over it for a while now...and I was kinda hoping you could tell me.] He asked looking up at me.

"H-he, w-w-was my f-f-first love." I said still keeping my distance.

[R-Really?] Ikuto said with a pained look on his face. [Did, he die?]

"No, he rejected me....b-but that was years ago! I was only eight!" I said defensively.

[Yet, you still feel pain? Amu, your almost 22 now....thats 14 years. When are you going to let go?] He said looking away from my gaze.

"I, I, I, IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" I shrieked running past him only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled back.

[But I am concerned!] Ikuto said pulling me into a hug. [Please, let me help you. You always seems so nervous and scared when I'm around you. Did I do something wrong?! Please tell me!] Ikuto said pulling back to look at me.

"I wish I could, Ikuto."

[Just tell me! What's holding you back!?]

"I, I, can't say....not now."

[Then when?] He said staring right into my eyes looking for an answer.

"I-I don't know...."

[You know....I can read you like a book, but, I can't figure out what's going on....] Ikuto said before getting up and walking out of the room. Ikuto, I wish I could trust you, but your a Unit and I'm a just human so how can I truly know if your not just lying to me....about everything? Just hold on, until I know for sure I can tell you, anything. Still, I hope you stay long enough for me to find out....because I believe in you, don't disappoint me Ikuto....-Kun.

-

-

-

-

The difference between a Regular household Unit and Military Unit. A Regular Unit acts more human like, for the enjoyment of the person. It's better company to have someone with emotions and a real personality. A Regular Unit is the closest to a real personality they can get artificially. A Military Unit has no need for any emotions or a personality. They should be made smart, logical, killing machines. Ikuto, or rather Unit 7RX is a Military Unit. He should have no emotions or any personality. Though, he has more emotion and personality than a Regular Unit. This, is very strange. I've had many do check ups and gotten people to take a look at his motherboard many times. The answer it always the same.

"I don't know....he seems to be working fine but, he should be fixed."

"It sure is strange....This Units in fine condition. I think you should look into this a little more."

"I can't figure it out. He seems to be functioning fine...so I wouldn't worry to much."

"No clue, I would take him to a better trained Unit-tech"

"Wired, I can't crack this case. He's doing fine thought. I would recommend trying someone else."

After a while the statements get boring and stupid. I'm tired of the same answers over, and over. I need to know the truth about Ikuto before I drive him away from me. I should tell him my true purpose of being here, but I can't trust a American Unit, that could possibly be a spy.

-

-

-

-

'beep, beep'

"Huh?"

'_Amu,Come to work early on Monday we need to talk._'

"Captain?"

'_P.S. Bring your Unit_'

-

-

-

-

"What the-?"

**Hey, I hope you liked that chapter...I'm sorry there kind boring and stuff bu the drama will come soon! I promise you that! Thanks fro reading and please review! Also, the 5th and 6th might come out a bit slower because my dad forced me to go to summer school for math. It's so not fair I got an 80!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I should get back." I said as I walked with Nadeshiko, Nagi and Kukai My new friends.

"Why?" Nagi asked smiling at me.

"Well, I gotta go to work early tomorrow so I should get a good nights rest." I explained.

"Okay, I'll see you on another day!" Nadeshiko called as I walked home.

"Be well!" Nagi called.

"I'll see you soon Hinamori!" Kukai Yelled. I walked up to my door and unlocked it coming in and quickly shutting the door behind me.

[Amu!] Ikuto called running up to me and taking my coat off. [I've got to talk to you about something.] He said.

"Alright." I said walking over to the sofa and sitting down. "Shoot"

[Okay, I know I've been asking you constantly to tell me things when...I've got a secret of my own] He said looking down at his feet. I gasped. Could he be admitting he was a spy all along?! [and I feel you of all people deserve to know. I know you must of noticed that I sometimes ask weird questions and try to get to know you a lot...] Oh, god he was a spy all along! He must know my secret too! The caption must've found out as well! [I'm kind of not sure about it myself...I don't even know if it's possible for me or even you...but I should tell you after all...] What? I've lost track now...did he say not possible?! I don't understand. [Here I go...Amu...I think I love you.]

What....did he just say?!

LOVE!?!?

"B-But your a Unit!!!" I said flushing bright red. "You can't feel love!"

[I don't even know myself but I need to be honest with you. Please tell me how you feel!] Ikuto pleaded.

"I-I- can't say....I think I need to sleep on it and maybe some time to think..." I said rubbing my temples.

[Oh, sorry if I stressed you out.] He said as I walked to my bed room.

"No, no, It's fine." I said closing my door behind me. I slid down to the floor. Ikuto....I want to believe you...I really do, but-. I know I love you back but, I can't love you, your a Unit a robot...your not human your not even living.

-

-

-

-

I walked down the side walk with Ikuto heading towards my work. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, all I could think about was Ikuto. At first I was afraid of him rejecting me like Tadase did but, thats not it anymore. Our love is far past forbidden....it's down right impossible. It can't happen so, was Ikuto a spy trying to get close to me all along? It seems like the only logical answer but, I don't want to believe that all of this everything was fake....I can't. It all seemed so real, and now my mind can't seem to put 2 and 2 together. I need help...but who could I possibly ask?

[Amu? Are you alright?] Ikuto suddenly asked.

"H-Huh?"

[You walked right past the station.] He pointed out. I blushed and turned back, walking into the front doors. I stepped in to find the office had no people, at all. I know I was early but I'm sure someone comes to the station earlier than this.

"Ah, Amu how are you?" The Capitan said walking in.

"Fine, why?"

"Well, I found a little something I wondered if you and your Unit might want to hear?"

"Uh....sure..."

"Do you recognize this? 'I should tell him my true purpose of being here,'" He started. _No._ He found out! He's going to tell Ikuto!

"'but I can't trust an American Unit, that could possibly be a spy.'"

"Where did you get that?!" I screamed.

"Your computer journal, was quite interesting, I liked reading it." I gasped about to full out attack him, before he pulled out a gun. "Now, now, don't be so violent...Amu-_chan_"

[Amu? What is he talking about?] The pained sound of his voice stabbed me through the heart, and shattered my hope.

"Amu, is a-"

"STOP! Don't, please...." I screamed.

"She is an international spy...from japan. Ever since she came here she was a spy....from the start. Perhaps she didn't tell you because, -"

[I'm American...] Ikuto growled.

"Come here Ikuto..." The Capitan asked. Ikuto walked over and faced me. "Kill her." The composed look on his face was suddenly filled with complete horror.

[W-What....?] Ikuto asked dumbfounded.

"Your heard me kill her. She is and enemy spy. No-good, evil, trash." He spat.

[Yes, I know....but kill?] Ikuto said still staring at me with a look of horror.

"Fine, I will command you. I, Capitan of station 668 officially command you, Unit 7RX." If you give an official order, a Unit will do it no matter what. Ikuto took the gun and turned towards me. He pointed the gun straight at my face. The only thing was he still looked completely terrified, the gun was shaking in his hand and he stood like that for a while....before dropping the gun.

"W-What are you doing?! Kill her! Thats an order!"

[I, I can't do it...] Ikuto said.

"Fine, I'll do It!" the Capitan puffed grabbing the gun.

[No! That's not necessary!] Ikuto yelled smacking the gun from his hand, causing it to fall to the ground and smash to pieces. I took that chance to dart over to my desk and grab the hand gun off of it.

'BANG!'

The Capitan tumbled to the ground.

[Amu! Are you insane!? Your in a bad situation already!]

"S-SHUT UP!!!" I screamed pointing the gun towards him.

[Well, are you going to kill me? You know you can't with a simple gun.] Ikuto said bitterly. [I really thought you were better than this Amu. How could you use everyones trust like that? Why didn't you tell me? Is there more I should know or is that everything you've been hiding from me?.....I just don't understand why you would use your so called friends like this...]

"I knew I would have to leave them....I was always sad about it and-"

[AND WHAT! Maybe, they actually cared! Maybe they wanted you to be happy no matter where you were! Maybe, in some sick twisted part in their mind, They thought you were a good person! Maybe....maybe they loved you!....but just maybe...] Ikuto said turning away from me.

"I know, I never wanted to leave....but my home...." I trailed off.

[Your home?] Ikuto chuckled bitterly. [I thought THIS was your home...]

"I'm from Japan Ikuto...you can't change that."

[A home is not simply where you were born! It's where your friends are! It's where your loved ones are! It's here.]

"...I just can't abandon my country..."

[But you'll abandon us.] Ikuto spat.

"It's not like that, I know it will hurt me but I must do it."

[YOUR SELFISH!] Ikuto cried snapping his head around. I was taken back by his furious look [All you speak about is how much leaving will hurt you! Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, we might feel hurt too! Did you ever take us into consideration! If you were going to just leave you shouldn't have made friends! We helped you and cared for you...yet all along you were hurting us, using our trust.]

"I'm sorry...Ikuto, please....you promised you wouldn't hate me."

[I did, to Amu. I don't know who you are though.] He growled. [Answer this, did you ever love me?] My mind did somersault mixing my thoughts together and jumbling them up. I knew if I told him the truth he would stay with me and only get into more trouble. So did what I had to.

"No." I choked out. I looked at Ikuto to find him with the most painful look I'd ever seen. I felt my heart break only looking at him.

[I see.] Ikuto said softly looking down. [Go then.]

"Ikuto I-"

[I don't want to hear it.] Ikuto said coldly getting up a leaving.

"Goodbye...Unit 7RX" I whispered as he fled the room. We could never be. I knew it from the star but, I still feel regret and sorrow. Ikuto, I'm sorry I can't ever see you.


	6. Chapter 6

After, I left the station I bolted home grabbed everything in sight and ran off. I didn't know where I was going but I just had to leave. Ikuto had a look on his face I never wanted to see. I couldn't even explain what it looked like. It was some strange mixture of pain and longing. My heart was twisting and turning almost enjoying torturing me and causing me pain. Though, I knew all of it was my own doing. I flipped open my phone and dialed and number and pressed the phone yo my ear.

**(Change of plans. {Hey} is Japanese for both people and Units)**

_{Hello?}_

"It's me."

"_Amu? Did you collect anymore information?"_

"No, I've been found out."

"_What? When?"_

"Just now. I took a couple things from my apartment and I'm at our meeting place."

"_I'll find a way to get to you. Just wait okay?"_

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want to pull anyone else into this mess."

"_You'll be killed."_

"I know but what can we do? They'll find me before you do and if they catch you we'll be in more trouble."

"_Your father won't let me go if I just abandon you"_

"I know....but, what is there to do Kairi?"

"_I'll talk to your father and we'll sent someone to find you, I promise. I won't let you die. Not now."_

"...Alright. I'll stay away from trouble until you can contact me."

"_Amu?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Is that Unit boy with you?"_

"...No."

"_I'll see you then."_

'Beep'

I clenched my chest as I sneaked away to find a place to hide and rest.

(Ikuto)

I sat on the sofa with Ai sitting on my lap purring contently. All around me were Amu's friends. Yaya had called and when she found out there was an uproar and everyone turned up at the frond door.

"She just left?" Nadeshiko asked gentlely concern clearly growing on her face.

[Yeah.] I said. Emotionlessly.

"Amu wouldn't do such a thing! She wouldn't lie to us!" Yaya cried out fresh tears running down her face.

"We have to accept that Amu decided to become a spy for whatever reasons she had." Rima said rubbing Yaya's back. "Though, we now know why she was so distant about her country. She didn't want us to find out."

"I haven't known Hinamori for very long but I know she has a good heart. She must have had a good reason." Kukai said staring distractedly out the window.

"Will Amu-chi ever come back!" Yaya sobbed out.

"She killed our commanding officer." Rima said. "There is a pretty low chance she will ever come home to us."

"But- America isn't Amu's home. Is it?" Nagihiko said.

[And why not?!] I said suddenly. [This is where her friends are! She may of used our trust but I know she cared about us all! We can't give up!]

"Ikuto is right. She is our friend. We should at least keep hoping, right?" Nadeshiko said standing up.

"But how will we find her? Not that it's impossible, but, we have to go to work and we all have a life's to keep in order! We can't just get up and leave!" Rima exclaimed also standing up.

[I'll do it.] I said standing up. [I'm a military Unit so, I'll be better for the job. Plus, Amu was my owner so I'll find her myself.]

"Not that your not good enough but, we can't just leave the job to you. We are all her friends too." Nagihiko said putting his mug down on the coffee table.

[I know. But if one of you gets hurt Amu will never forgive herself. Isn't there another way to have you guys help without getting hurt?] I asked.

"Sure." Kukai said standing up and flipping my back pannle open. "We can just call you and we'll help you from afar." he taped away with his PDA and then shut my back.

[What did you do?] I asked turning around.

"A few things." Kukai replied. "First off I installed all our phone numbers. Home, cell, and work. Secondly, I enabled your web cam mode. So you can let us see what you see, with sound to of course. With that it'll be easier to contact us."

"Well, I think I should go." Nagihiko said standing up. "You should start looking now right? So I'll get home ASAP so I can call you and see how your doing. I wish you good luck."

(Time skip)

(Amu)

"Kairi, I can't hide for much longer. They'll find me."

"_I know, Your father said he was coming personally with a few of our best soldiers and calculating the time he should be there now."_

"Then why isn't he here?"

"_Well he has to come as an illegal immigrant so it might take a little more time then expected." _

"But-"

{Amu, your father is here please follow me.}

"Never mind Kairi. He's here."

'Beep'

{Yes. Thank you.} I said getting up and following the solider into the old barn that I had been hiding in for a few days now. As I walked inside I found my father standing there with two other men beside him.

{I see your well, Amu}

"Yes" I said walking up toward him.

{Didn't I tell you not to use that filthy language when speaking to me?} He snapped.

{Right, sorry} I said bowing slightly.

{I'm disappointed Amu.} He said turning away from my to look out the boarded up windows. {I though you were stronger than this.}

{I am Strong!} I protested {I'll prove it too! Please give me another chance!}

{You did well but in the end you screwed things up.} He said turning and giving me a cold glare. {I should have expected as much.}

{I'll do better next time! I will! I just got mixed up and I needed time to sort things out thats all!} I yelled out.

{I was reported you found some Unit boy that prevented you from further investigating the war. Am I right?} He said turning back around.

{I suppose but-}

{But nothing! You should have destroyed him and made up an excuse!} He hollered.

{He was a good person!} I screamed tears forming in the corners of my eyes. {I could never kill him. He was my friend.}

{Friend!? This "He" you speak of is a thing and hunk of metal scraps! It has no meaning at all so don't give me carp like that! And worst of all it was American! How could you be-friend a American tin-can! I bet he was only there to spy on the spy!} He spat whipping his arms around dramatically.

{Your wrong!} I cried {You didn't know him! You can't judge people by there race or whether they're made of metal or flesh!}

[Is that you Amu?]

I gasped as Ikuto stood with Ai walking not far behind him.

"Ikuto! Why are you here? How did you get here?"

[It took me a while but I collected information from the police a luckily got here before they did.]

"You can't be here!" I screamed.

[Even if you don't care about me I can't just let you die.] He said with a sad smile. [Besides, everyones counting on me to find you.]

"Everyone!?" I exclaimed.

[Everyone still wants you back Amu. They still care about you even after what you did.] Ikuto said extending out a hand for me. Then suddenly a bullet knocked Ikuto's arm to the side.

{Father!} I said snapped.

{What are you planning Amu? Is that boy threatening you?}He said in a menacing voice.

{No! Nothing of the sort! Please don't hurt him!} I said grabbing onto his are in an effort to pull the gun away from Ikuto.

{What is he asking you to do?} He asked.

[Amu? What's going on? Did anger him?] Ikuto asked.

{Shut up you little brat!} My father snapped.

{Father please!} I pleaded. {He only wants me to come back.}

{Come back!? To the filthy Americans!? I saw how that bullet bounced off him, I bet he's that bothersome Unit boy! Bring it out boys!} he hollered. One of his men lugged out a metal box and flipped it's switch. Suddenly Ikuto fell to his knees and cringed in pain.

"Ikuto!" I shrieked letting go of my fathers arm.

{Sound waves. You and I can't hear them but they cause malfunctions in Units.} He chuckled. My body felt fire I was angry to such a point that I needed to do something anything. I grabbed my gun from my back pocket and smashed it across my fathers face, causing him to fall to the ground. I pointed the gun his head and growled {Your sick.}

{Imprudent child! You dare hit your own father!} He snarled.

{Turn it off now or I'll blow his head off!} I called to the other three men. {I mean it!}

{Amu you-} He began.

{Shut it! I'm sick a tired of trying to please a father like you! All I've ever wanted is for you to acknowledge me! I never gave a shit about Japan or America! Even though I try tirelessly to please you it never seems to be enough dose it! Then I ask one thing of you and you ignore my request! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now!} I Hollered.

[Don't do this Amu.] Ikuto said getting up off the floor. The machine had been turned off and the three men had surrendered. [I don't want this...because I don't think this is what will make you happy.]

"Sure it will. I'll never have to work for him again." I said still pointing the gun at his head.

[Isn't he your father? Don't you love him?] Ikuto asked.

"Not anymore really, I thought if I could see his smiling face as he praised me I might but sadly it never happened." I said sighing.

{Amu.} My father said, making me snap my head around.

{What is it?}

{I don't know what that boy is saying but I won't let you live a life in America!} He said sternly.

[Amu!] Ikuto dove and tackled one of the soldiers that had been apoaching me. [They're attacking!] Ikuto called out. I spun around and shot the machine from before instantly destroying it.

"Ikuto! Get out of here before you get hurt!" I screamed as my father struggled to pull his gun out of it's harness. I snapped around and shot one of the other men in the leg. As I did my father had stumbled back to his feet and the last of the three men had grabbed onto Ikuto.

{It's too bad you decided to choose scum like him over me. Though, now that you can no longer return to America, your no use to me.} My father chuckled pointing his gun at me.

We both stood frozen pointing guns at each other.

{Is this what you wanted, Amu?} He snickered.

{Why are you acting so damn happy? Your in just as bad a situation as me.} I growled. {You'll die right here if I have anything to do about it.}

{Really? Are you willing to give up your life to save America?} He asked.

{No. I'm willing to give up my life to save my family.} I said calmly.

{Family? As far as I know I'm the only family you have left.} He said with a twisted smile {Your going mad with exhaustion. If you apologize quickly I'll forgive you.}

{Your the one who's mad! I was so blinded with trying to please you that I didn't see how sick and twisted you've become! When I was younger you were a kind and gentle father, but you joined the army after mother and Ami died...and, you became obsessed with destroying America!} I said firmly.

{Am I wrong to hate the killers who took my family from me!?} He bellowed looking more crazed then before.

{What about me?! Your willing to lose your last family member to avenge your other family members?!} I started tears running down my cheeks. {I loved you! But your different! I need to save you from yourself!}

{Is that so!}

'BANG'

**Ohhh! Cliffy! I wonder who shot who! Please comment~! (BTW I do like Amu's dad but it's the plot so deal with it.) Also, Kairi's name is in Japanese. Finally, I would like people to guess on Ikuto's origin (What happened to him before the story started.).**


End file.
